nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hornsby railway station
NSW TrainLink Regional North Western line NSW TrainLink Regional North Coast line}} Hornsby railway station is located on the junction of the Main Northern and North Shore lines. It is 33.9km from Sydney CBD https://www.nswrail.net/locations/show.php?name=NSW:Hornsby and serves the commercial and residential area of Hornsby. The station consists of 2 Island and 1 side platform, accessed by an overhead concourse between Station St and Florence St. Hornsby is serviced by Sydney Trains T1 North Shore, T9 Northern and NSW TrainLink Central Coast and Newcastle line trains in both directions. Hornsby is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101127#/ History The station opened on 17 September 1886 as Hornsby, but was renamed Hornsby Junction on 1 November 1894. This was due to the construction of Normanhurst Station to the south, which was initially named Hornsby as it was located in what was the more densely populated area of Hornsby at the time. Naming the station Hornsby Junction was an attempt to avoid confusion, but it was realised that having 2 Hornsby stations was still very confusing. On 1 May 1900, the suburb and station to the south was renamed Normanhurst, and Hornsby Junction reverted to Hornsby which it has remained to the present day. Under the CityRail Clearways Project, a fifth platform was constructed for use by through northbound trains. This opened on 16 March 2009. The existing Platform 4 became a centre turnback platform for Northern line trains. The additional platform allows extra trains to run on the Northern Line via the Epping to Chatswood line and improves reliability. As Hornsby is both an originating and terminating point for some services, on 10 July 2003 the communications system in a Millennium M Set train failed because the train's software could not compute that the origin and destination of the service had the same name. Hornsby Maintenance Depot is situated to the north of the station. Hornsby station was upgraded in the 1990s to Easy Access for the mobility impaired and disabled with the provision of lifts between the concourse and the platforms. Configuration Hornsby Station is accessed from George Street (eastern side) and Peats Ferry Road off Pacific Highway (western side). Located on the western side of the station is the Hornsby Bus Interchange, with services connecting to the Upper North Shore as well as the Hills District. As part of station accessibility upgrades, a new elevated pedestrian walkway with lifts was constructed on the George Street entrance connecting to the station concourse. This walkway allows for easy transfer for customers between the station and the adjacent Westfield Hornsby shopping centre. Platforms and services The station is served by ten trains per hour each way, with additional trains during weekday peak hours. | p1stop = Suburban and peak hour intercity services towards Central along the North Shore Line | p1notes = Terminating platform for North Shore line services | p2alinename = | p2astop = Terminating services Suburban services to Berowra and some peak hour services to Wyong | p2anotes = | p2blinename = | p2bstop = Terminating services | p2bnotes = Occasional use only | p3alinename = Regional North Coast Line | p3astop = Country services to Sydney | p3notes = Southbound goods trains pass through this platform | p3blinename = Regional North Western Line | p3bstop = Country services to Sydney | p3bnotes = | p3clinename = | p3cstop = Suburban services to Central via Strathfield | p3cnotes = | p3dlinename = | p3dstop = Intercity services to Central (i) via Strathfield | p3dnotes = | p4alinename = Regional North Coast Line | p4astop = Country services to Grafton, Casino and Brisbane | p4anotes = | p4blinename = Regional North Western Line | p4bstop = Country services to Armidale and Moree | p4bnotes = | p4clinename = | p4cstop = Terminating services Peak hour services to North Sydney via Strathfield | p4cnotes = | p5linename = | p5stop = Intercity services to Gosford, Wyong & Newcastle | p5notes = Northbound goods trains pass through this platform }} Map Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:NSW TrainLink Stations Category:Sydney Trains Category:NSW TrainLink Category:Stations Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Hornsby Shire